


The Forest omega virgin

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Forest Sex, M/M, Mute Stiles, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the perfect omega for Derek would live in the forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest omega virgin

When being asked who's the gift basket for? you expect a normal answer like a friend or a family member. Not a forest virgin.

But when when being asked Derek just said it was for a friend. It was about a week ago that he was in the woods looking for his football that he threw too far in. As he was looking for it he heard something rustling in the trees.

He looked and smelled the air until he found the tree that was making the most noise. He smelled the tree and there was a sweet smell coming from it, it was just so enticing.

He looked up and saw a boy sitting in the tree. He was completely naked, the only things he was wearing were a Daisy flower crown and bracelets, his hair was a little messy, his skin was the color of cream and his eyes were a light brown, his lips were the color of peaches and he was small and dainty. He looked like the perfect omega. He probably was the perfect omega. 

Derek was about to climb up the tree and get a closer look, but before he could start, the boy climbed down quickly and ran off.

Derek wanted to see the boy again, so here he was, in the store looking at the gift baskets, trying to decide witch one would be a good offer to the boy. He decide to pick the one that had a good amount of fruit and some other things like cookies or chocolate. 

He grabbed the basket and quickly went to pay for it before anyone can ask him anymore questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Derek got home, he went inside his house to go his room. He went to his closet and dug though it until he found a medium size blanket.

He went back down stairs and got some paper plates. After he had everything he went back outside and headed into the woods. 

It was about an hour until he track down the same tree again. He smelled the air around it and he got the same sweet aroma he smelled the last time. He looked up and sure enough the boy was there. This time he was wearing a flower crown and bracelets made out of small pink roses.

"Hello, I didn't think you be here again, you probably don't remember me, but I remember you."

But the boy tilted his head and stared at the alpha below him. 

"Your one of the most beautiful creatures I'v seen in this Forest." Hearing that made the boy smile at him. "So beautiful that I needed to come back and see you. I'm I the only one who's seen you?" The boy responses by nodding. "Good, that means I have you all to myself." 

Derek puts down the basket and the plates and opened up the folded blanket, then spread it on the floor. After the blanket was spread, he took out two paper plates and set them on there, then he started unwrapping the gift basket and started taking the stuff out. Derek made sure to put a little bit of everything on the boy's plate. Three pieces of fruit, chocolate truffles, two white chocolate cookies and some nuts. On his plate he just put an apple.

"I brought an offering, why don't you come down." The boy looked at him skeptically and shook his head. "This isn't some sort of trick I promise you." But the boy still shook his head and turned his back to him. Derek was internally panicking, he didn't want him to go away and not have a chance of seeing him again.  

Derek thought of another way to get him down and that was reverse psychology. "That's okay, maybe  I should find a boy that's worth my while." At this the boy turned his head a little.

"Your probably not the only pretty omega here, there are probably others that are prettier then you." The boy fully turned around and give Derek a look of disbelief, This was working perfectly. "I'm sure some other omega would love all this stuff, so it won't go to waste." Derek bended down and put a few things back in the basket. 

The alpha stop when he heard a growl coming the tree. He looked up and saw the omega quickly coming down. He got close to Derek and he grabbed his wrist stoping him from putting things back. "So you want me here?" The boy nodded.

"Are your sure? because I can just go." The boy gave a whine and tugged his wrist. Derek chuckled at this. "Okay I'll stay." Derek started putting things back on the boy's plate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek thought he was the luckiest alpha ever. Here he was with a lap full of flower scented omega, eating the fruit he brought for him, he didn't even eat his own share, he was just memorized by the omega.

He buried his noise in the boy's neck, smelling his sweet scent, then give him a light kiss, getting a little giggle from him. "Your so gorgeous little omega. Do you have have a name?" The omega finished the last of his banana, then picked up a stick. With the stick he started writing in the dirt. After he was done, Derek saw the name Stiles written. "That's a nice name, mine is Derek."  The boy smiled and wrote Derek's name in the dirt, then he drew a heart around it. 

Derek smiled back and kissed his forehead. "Are you willing to be my mate omega?" Stiles responded by purring and kissing Derek on the cheek. "Good, I would love to have you as a mate also."  Derek took the boy off his lap and started moving the stuff off the blanket. Once everything was cleared, he picked up the omega and laid him on his back and trapped him underneath

He looked so beautiful underneath him. "Please can I have you now omega, can I make you mine?" Stiles whines and nods. Derek gives a soft growl and kisses his neck. After marking him, he grabs Stiles legs and lifts them to his chest.

He looked down and saw his pink hole, it was as pink as the flowers he was wearing. He teased a finger there and it started leaking slick. "So wet for me little omega." Stiles whines and pushes his ass back, getting the finger a little deeper. "It's okay sweetheart, We'll fill you up soon." He added a second finger, then started pushing them in and out. As he was opening him up, he saw that the hole was starting to become a little red, it made him moan and add a third finger.  

The omega whined more and started to tremble. Derek took his fingers out and watched more slick run out of the winking entrance. He traced some up with his fingers and licked it off. "So sweet baby." He give the hole a few licks before unzipping his pants, getting out his cock.

"Are you ready for my cock omega?" Stiles whimpers, but nods. The alpha lines up his cock with the hole and starts pushing in slowly. Once he was fully in, he gave Stiles a moment to get used to it, soon he started thrusting at a steady pace. "So perfect darling." Then started moving faster.

The omega looked even more beautiful on his cock. Stiles whimpers again and starts pushing back into Derek thrust. Derek grabbed his hips and pulled out, then slammed back, hitting the Omega's prostate, this made the omega give a high pitch moaned. "So fucking pretty , maybe one day I'll give you my knot, fill you up even more. Would you like that?" 

The omega moaned and nodded. "I know you would little omega." Derek give more hard thrust until he felt he was coming inside the boy. He grabbed Stiles cock and stroked, until come got on his hand.

Derek let both of them catch their breath before pulling out. He looked at the swollen hole as it was leaking his come. "Such a pretty sight." He put three fingers near Stile's hole and pushed the come back in, getting a loud squelch. He played with the come until the omega whined.

"Would you like to come back to my place? I can make you some tea and then we could lay in bed." The Omega smiled sweetly and nodded. Derek grinned and picked him up bridal style, heading to his house. 

"I finally have you my omega flower." Stiles giggled and took his flower crown off and put it on the Alpha's head, then kissed his cheeks. 

Yeah Derek was one of the luckiest Alpha's ever.


End file.
